Remembering Sunday
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: "mmm!" she giggled happily "I love bananas!" She didn't seem to notice her bestfriend who's mouth was wide open and drooling "Don't you Soul?"


**Hey guys! I decided to try a comedy piece, which is so different from my others...oh well. Give me your opinion because if my readers like it, make I'll write more pieces like this. ****Enjoy.**

**XOXO Emily**

"Good morning Soul!"

Soul Eater Evans opened his sleepy strawberry red eyes, they rested on the girl in front of him.

She was sitting on his navy blue sheets cross legged, with a happy smile on her pretty face, her minty green eyes sparkled against her porcelin skin and her honey blonde hair was left down so it was messy and wavy. She wore a light purple shirt that hung off her shoulder and went down to midthigh, under that she wore a pair of polka dotted boxers.

She looked straight up sexy in Soul's opinion

He felt that familiar feeling and looked down, sure enough there was a bump straining from his pajama pants

"Oh god" Soul groaned as his mind began to wander "think of dead puppies, think of dead puppies"

Maka tilted her head to the side as she looked at her weapon's pained expression "what's wrong?" she asked softly, moving closer to him and running her small fingers through his snowy white hair

"Gah" he sat up and inched away from the girl of his dreams "n-nothing just uh- what are you doing in my bed?"

Maka shot him a bright smile that melted his heart, "it's a Sunday, so I figured I'd wake you up with breakfast in bed!"

She gestured to the ebony night stand next to his bed where there was a small white plate, there were three fluffy pancakes with chocolate chips in them, 2 slices of crisp bacon, and a glass of orange juice, with pulp, the way Soul liked it.

Soul smiled and twisted a little to conceal the bump in his pajama pants, "thanks Maka that's really nice of you"

Maka's cheeks flushed pink, she ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair and smiled at her friend "thanks Soul!"

She hopped up and started walking towards the door, "I'm going to get ready for the day!"

Soul sighed in relief as she left the room, thank god she didn't notice or his skull would be caved in.

He looked to his bedside table where his breakfast that she carefully prepared sat, steaming.

He was hungry, but not for bacon, hungry for his meister.

Soul hopped out of bed and started to get dressed, he decided on a pair of dark, straight leg jeans, a white Escape the Fate tshirt, and gray vans.

He brushed his teeth with spearmint, then looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy hair.

He gave his reflection a sharp smile, "done"

Soul walked out into the kitchen and saw Maka standing with her back facing him, she was still wearing her pajamas except her boxers were replace with jean shorts.

She hummed a soft tune while she peeled bananas for something she was baking

The sythe snuck up behind her quietly then wrapped his arms around her from behind causing her to squeak in surprise. Then, realizing who it was, she smiled and reached behind with one hand, running a hand through his unmanageable hair.

"Whatcha making?" Soul murmered into her strawberry scented hair.

Maka giggled, "banana muffins!"

"Well" Soul sighed, he snatched two unpeeled bananas from her pile and wiggled them in front of her pretty face, "how about we take a break and enjoy some bananas. I know their your favorite fruit"

Maka turned around and smiled at him brightly, "ok!"

Soul handed her the banana and they sat at the kitchen table next to each other.

"So yesterday me and Tsubaki went to the mall and Blackstar was all like-"

Maka began to let her mouth run while Soul barely listen as he watched her peel the fruit, she pulled it down and placed her full, pink lips at the very tip of the banana

"Then we ran into Kidd and Patty and-"

Soul drooled as she enclosed the fruit in her small mouth, she bit gently then pulled back

"But you'll never guess what they were doing-"

She enveloped the soft fruit in her mouth again, running her tongue down as she filled her mouth with as much as she could fit

"They were kissing! Patty and Kidd-"

Soul sniffed to keep the blood from trickling out of his nose when she finished the banana, licking each of her fingers gently for any remains

"mmm!" she giggled happily "I love bananas!"

She didn't seem to notice her bestfriend who's mouth was wide open and drooling

"Don't you Soul?"


End file.
